


Senpai Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: QUARTET NIGHT finds out they’re gonna be switching around for a week.Changes are made, but some things happen along the way as well.





	Senpai Switch

Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus are sitting on the couch, waiting for Reiji to come and tell them the big news he was given. Ranmaru begins to doze off as Ai and Camus have a small conversation.

“Have you noticed anything strange about Natsuki recently?” Ai asks Camus.

Camus looks at Ai strangely. “No, I don’t believe so. Whatever may you mean?”

“Recently, he hasn’t been paying as much attention to what he’d usually be interested in, but he regains it immediately whenever there’s mention of you.”

Camus hides his flustered face. “Really now?”

“Ahaha!! So terribly sorry for being late!” Reiji strolls into the room and quickly shuts the door behind him. “Anyways,” he stands across from the other three, “y’all must be wondering why I called you here.”

“Please don’t say that ever again,” Ai says.

Ignoring the comment despite how much it hurt, Reiji moves on. “Well, I was noted that we’re gonna be switching for about a week!”

Ranmaru raises an eyebrow. “Switching?”

“Yep! We’ll be switching groups,” Reiji explains. “I’m gonna be with Hijirin and Ren Ren, Ran Ran’s gonna be with Otoyan and Toki, Ai Ai’s gonna be with Cesshi, an—“

“I’m being put with Shinomiya and Kurusu, correct?”

“Myu-chan, you interrupted me!!” Reiji whines. “But, yes, you’re gonna be with Nattsun and Syo-tan.”

Ranmaru groans. “Why are we being put into this situation now?”

“Well, I’ll only have to take care of one kouhai for the time being,” Ai says. “I guess taking care of Cecil won’t be that bad.”

“So, I’m going to be watching over two now?” Camus scoffs. “At least one of them won’t cause any trouble for me.”

“I can’t wait to see how Hijirin and Ren Ren will interact when I’m around!!” Reiji begins daydreaming. “I hope they’re nice to me.”

“Reiji, Ren’s already pretty nice to you,” Ranmaru says.

“I know that! I just wanna imagine it right now, okay??”

—————

“We’re switching senpais?” Otoya asks.

“Yes, it appears to be true.” Tokiya has just came back from talking with one of the heads. “It’ll last for maybe a week, so we don’t have to worry about it being permanent.”

Masato lifts his brush. “Do you know who we are going to be with?”

“Yes, they told me. Otoya and I will be with Kurosaki-san.”

“Ranmaru-senpai? Cool!!” Otoya beans with joy. “We’ll be able to jam out together!”

“Hijirikawa-san and Ren will be with Kotobuki-san.”

“Bukki, huh?” Ren smirks. “This’ll be fun, won’t it Masa?”

Masato doesn’t make any comment.

“Shinomiya-san and Syo will be with Camus-san.”

Natsuki perks up. “Myu-chan-senpai?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be moving in with us for about a week,” Syo briefly explains. “You gotta listen more, Natsuki; you’ve been distracted a lot recently.”

“Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry Syo-chan.” Natsuki laughs.

“And Aijima-san will be Mikaze-san.”

“Ai-senpai?” Cecil smiles. “Ah, I can’t wait to work with him!”

“They’ll be switching about starting tomorrow,” Tokiya states. “We should help them with that as a way to be hospitable towards them.” They continue to talk things through until they all feel like they’re ready for the temporary change.

And so, they all mentally prepare for tomorrow.


End file.
